


Cuddly Christmas Morning

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Hey,” Shiro murmured, and Keith shifted again, turning his face away from Shiro with a low growl.“Shiwo,” Keith mumbled against his pec, voice raspy and slurred, “Down’t.”Shiro chuckled, his chest making Keith shake over him and grumble once again.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cuddly Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Teaghan](https://twitter.com/xdealers_choice)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

The room was quiet when Shiro’s eyes opened blearily. He shifted a bit, the sure weight of Keith over his chest, snoring softly, moving with him and making him smile down at his husband. He reached over to brush the bangs away from his face. It wasn’t as soft as he intended, though, Keith wrinkling his nose and grumbling something about Shiro’s hands being cold. He moved away a little, only shuffling a tiny bit more far from Shiro, but still over his body, almost like a sea star draped over him. 

“Hey,” Shiro murmured, and Keith shifted again, turning his face away from Shiro with a low growl. 

“Shiwo,” Keith mumbled against his pec, voice raspy and slurred, “Down’t.” 

Shiro chuckled, his chest making Keith shake over him and grumble once again. 

“Stoooop,” Keith whined, one of his hands slapping softly on Shiro’s shoulder and leaving it there because apparently it was too much work to pull away, “I wanna sleep more.” 

Shiro hummed, flesh hand going over Keith’s hair and threading through it slowly, releasing the knots and soothing him down. Keith breathed out a sigh, and Shiro could feel the beginnings of a purr in his low abdomen, where Keith’s chest was pressed against him. 

“Morning, Keith,” Shiro greeted in a whisper, and Keith garbled out a ‘Mornin’.’ it pushed Shiro to continue pecking, “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

Keith took a deep breath. 

“Can you be sweet when it’s not, like, morning, please?” Keith mumbled, snuggling closer and sighing, “It makes me wanna kiss you.” 

Shiro smiled. 

“And why don’t you?” 

Keith stayed silent, and then Shiro felt his lips smacking a sound right on his peck, making him giggle. 

“There,” Keith stated, voice once again low in sleep, “Now let me cuddle you or I end you.” 

A laugh bubbled out of Shiro’s mouth despite himself, and Keith pulled himself away from him with the help of his arms on either side of Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro laughed more at his open glare. It was amusing, Keith’s hair disheveled with how much he moved while he slept. 

“Sorry, baby,” Shiro apologized, not really meaning it, and he knew Keith would hear it in the light of his voice, “I just...” 

Keith blinked at him, slowly, almost cat-like, and then leaned over him, kissing him chastely. He pulled away before Shiro could kiss him back. 

“There,” Keith concluded, “Now, please, can we cuddle until I get tired of it?” 

Shiro huffed and nodded. Keith nodded, too, almost diplomatically, and then he left himself drop over Shiro, breathing slowly. 

“You won’t get tired of it, though,” Shiro murmured a bit later and Keith scoffed. 

“Of course, I won’t. You just fell into my trap.” 

Shiro laughed again and Keith slapped his arm, making him stay still. 

“Merry Christmas,” Keith mumbled sleepily a bit later, warm and perfect in Shiro’s chest, and Shiro smiled, wanting this moment to last forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
